


A Complete Fucking Sodomite

by 100dabbo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Choking, Cigarettes, Deepthroating, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Alfie Solomons, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Tommy visits Alfie's home in Camden Town. They both desperately want something from each other.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Kudos: 113





	A Complete Fucking Sodomite

Tommy stood at the threshold of the living room, shoulder leaning against the doorframe, hands inside his pockets. His tie had already been discarded, along with his hat, jacket and coat when he had entered the house, a trail of each clothing item leading to the doorway evidence of him disrobing in Alfie’s home.

“What do you want, Treacle?” Alfie asked, leaning back into the sofa and turning his head to gaze at the man stood on the other side of the room. He rolled his sleeves up when Tommy began to walk in, then reclined himself fully; his feet on the table and hands together in his lap.

“Who said I wanted anything, Alfie?” Tommy responded, sitting down on the armchair opposite, crossing his leg over his knee, mirroring how Alfie held his hands. The other gentleman nodded his head forwards and raised his eyebrow, a smirk slowly stretching his lips.

“Well, no-one did. But you have just walked into my house and put your clothes all over the floor, mate.”

Tommy took his cigarettes from his pocket and lit one up, dangling it between his lips and he spoke,

“I think,” He said, “ _You_ want something.”

“Oh?” Alfie’s deep voice had a coy tone to it, a pretend and faux surprise to deflect the accusation. The truth was, he did want something, and that something was Tommy. Nothing brought him more joy than seeing his silhouette in that doorframe every time he would come to visit his home in Camden Town, nothing more pleasantly surprising than Thomas Shelby’s exquisite form striding into the room and placing a sinful cigarette between his teeth. Tommy took another slow draw and exhaled the smoke from the corner of his mouth, saying,

“You don’t just telegram a man for nothing.” He narrowed his eyes as he took his next drag, focusing on the man in front of him with a keen awareness, noting every change in his expression; the way his eyes twitched when he was flustered, attempting to keep himself under control. He took the last draw of the cigarette and pushed it into the ashtray, craning his neck up to blow out the last of the smoke; that stunning jawline and his cheekbones showcased to Alfie, the grey light shining on his face and casting shadows in just the right places. He watched the smoke rise above him and then set his eyes back onto Alfie, “So, tell me, Mr Solomons. Tell me what it is _you_ want” He leant forwards and uncrossed his legs, gazing to him with all his attention, waiting for him to admit his obvious desires. 

Without saying anything, Alfie’s eyes drifted to Tommy’s crotch, blood rushing to his already hard dick as he saw the bulge beneath his trousers. Still, he kept his cool, insisting there was nothing on his mind,

“I _want_ to have a nice, relaxing afternoon with my good mate Thomas Shelby.” His eyes stayed fixed on that crotch, however; unwavering focus and unmistakable lust contain within those dark pupils. Tommy noticed this gaze and played it to his strength; he wanted something too, and he wasn’t going to leave Camden Town until he got it. He stretched his legs out wider, allowing those roaming eyes to look even more, though he changed the subject; the two of them mutually wanting it, but both too withholding to give it so quickly. He sat back into his chair and asked in a calm, meaningful tone,

“How’s the distillery?”

“Distillery?” Alfie asked, his voice laced with faux confusion, “You mean my bakery?”

“Of course,” Tommy began to light another cigarette, purposefully licking his lips before he put it between them, “How’s the ‘bakery’ going? Everything good? No complications?”

“Nah, nah,” Alfie closed his eyes to resit himself from staring at the other man’s crotch for another sinful second, “Your men are very good.”

“Good, good.” Tommy took another draw and smiled, his other hand slowly, stealthily drifting up to unbutton the top of his shirt and expose his collarbones. When the other man opened his eyes back up, he immediately noticed and raised his eyebrows,

“What are you doing there, Tommy?” He asked, the relaxed Mr Shelby on his armchair a beautifully calm image before him; cigarette carelessly dangled between his lips. The man said nothing and just looked, once again, through his narrowed eyes, forcing Alfie to be the first to break, “God, you are fucking exquisite, mate.”

The corners of Tommy’s lips tugged up in a coy smile, giving the cigarette another drag before taking it from his lips, keeping it between his thumb and forefinger,

“I know.”

Alfie couldn’t help but smile, now letting his eyes freely travel around what was exposed of Tommy’s form, and even what was still under clothes; that bulge tightly kept within the confines of his trousers… 

“So, what’s the plan then, Sweetie?” Alfie asked, his fists tightening with tension, anticipating the other man’s move, 

“I reckon you’ll fuck me against that wall,” He said, tapping the ash into the tray beside him and looking at the wall in question, “And you’ll let me suck your cock too.” He returned the cigarette to his soft lips and cocked his head to the side, watching Alfie’s reaction; his teeth gritted, and eyes narrowed. His dick twitched again, now fully hard and craving those actions Tommy had just described, standing up from his seat to walk over to the other man. Once he was stood just above him, his crotch level with Tommy’s face, he asked, 

“Now, what makes you think that, Treacle?” He still remained over him, looking down into his blue eyes; his brow furrowing and head nodding as he listened to Tommy’s coy response,

“Because of that massive fucking erection in your trousers, Alfie.” Tommy blinked slowly as he said it, biting his tongue in his cheek, resisting the urge to look at said erection and act on his own volition. He wanted to be commanded, and so he would wait. Alfie’s hand moved to the nape of Tommy’s neck, the cool metal of his rings sending a chill down Tommy’s spine. He stroked his jawline gently with his thumb as he remarked,

“Very _observant_ , aren’t you?”

“Am I observant, Alfie? or just a victim of your uncontrollable, unbridled, insatiable lust?” He leant into those sarcastic words as he said them, the man’s hand beginning to gently coax him closer to his groin. When his face pressed against it, he moaned, Alfie smiling at him as he looked down,

“Victim. Definitely a victim.”

Tommy said nothing and pushed his face against him harder, his forehead brushing against Alfie’s stomach, his mouth practically drooling at his inner seam.

The sight of Tommy’s wanton face and the friction on his dick made him all the harder; the proximity of that beautiful mouth beside his length making him long for its glorious contact, his hands itching to unfasten his trousers and finally allow Tommy to use those lips for what they did best.

And it was as if Tommy could read his mind, his slender fingers reaching up to pull them down, his face still firmly pressed against his crotch, ready to do what was expected of him. When Alfie’s length was finally out, he paused and took himself away to look into the man’s eyes,

“Fast or slow, Mr Solomons?” He smirked, hands stroking up his thighs before landing on his hips, lips fractions away from his tip. Alfie’s dick twitched again, absolutely loving it when Tommy used his name like that, simply responding,

“However that wicked mouth of yours works, Tommy, I don’t care. Just fuckin’ do it.”

The command was simple, yet also vague enough for him to apply his own wicked interpretation, and so Tommy extended his tongue, craning his neck beneath Alfie’s cock and resting it flat on the underside, licking a single trace from the base to the tip, making the man expel a quiet moan. Tommy was far from stopping his taunts too,

“Was that good enough?” That coy smile of his ignited that passionate flame in Alfie’s loins all the more, a ferocity unmatched by anything else, and he seized the back of the man’s head with his palm, grasping his hair to pull up his chin. Tommy pouted and bit his lip, an eyebrow raised, those blue eyes a beauty to stare down into. Still, Alfie’s grasp remained tight and he raised his other above his head in a fist. One by one, he cracked his calloused knuckles, then slowly brought it back down to join his other. He whispered in a calm, quiet tone in his gruff voice,

“For cryin’ out loud, Tommy, just put your fuckin’ mouth on my cock.”

When Tommy unhinged his jaw for the second time before him, Alfie thrusted himself inside, stretching the man’s cheek as he took it in, humming as it slipped down his throat, an affirmative moan releasing from the other man to encourage his lips to reach the base, those strong hands of his pushing his head forward too.

Tommy’s grip on Alfie’s hips tightened as he bobbed his head, his body moving to the edge of the seat to get closer and push the member further inside the deep chamber of his throat; exacting as much pleasure as he physically could; those warm, wet walls compressing on the whole length of Alfie’s cock, forcing out successive moans every time his tongue dragged on the underside. The deeper the man took it, the more Alfie anticipated those glorious, wet noises of Tommy choking on him; how when the heavy tip of his cock would meet with his reflex he’d splutter and cough, his lips red and shiny from the saliva, his blue eyes glassy and tear stung…

So, Alfie held the back of the man’s head tightly and fucked into his mouth roughly, groaning as Tommy choked, just as expected, looking up with glazed over eyes, his lips parted, drawing in rapid breaths,

“Oh, Alfie…” He breathed, his voice hoarse and deep, that grasp on the back of his head ushering him forward once more. He let his mouth open again and engulf it, sliding it down his throat, closing his eyes in focus, his hands smoothing over Alfie’s lower back as he hummed around it once more.

“Tommy, darlin’, that’s brilliant…” Was all Alfie could manage to say, his mind completely focused on that skilful mouth wrapped around him, its deft and purposeful movements letting hot saliva trace around its grand length. It was difficult for him not to buck into his throat again; just to bask in the simply delightful mouth working him, each bob of his head a blissful, rapturous motion that made him throb.

Though, Tommy knew if he continued any longer, he was sure to finish him prematurely; he wanted a fucking before he left Camden Town, and he wasn’t going to get it if Alfie got off that quickly. He took his mouth away and replaced it with his hand, jerking him gently as he implored,

“Fuck me now, Alfie…” And he pressed his tip around his soft lips one last time before Alfie jerked him up from the chair, joining their mouths together to slide in his tongue, swirling it around Tommy’s with grace. The two synchronised and moved themselves to the afore mentioned wall, stumbling over each other’s feet until Alfie finally pushed Tommy’s back to it. His hands rushed from the back of Tommy’s neck onto his shirt, ripping it down the middle, buttons flying off as his chest was exposed, then travelled down to his hips to pull down those trousers, rendering him completely naked.

Alfie parted from the passionate kiss to look at him, those ravenous eyes scanning him up and down, taking in all there was to see. Before Tommy could get another word in, he forced his mouth back onto his, grabbing to his legs to hoist him up around is hips and push him onto the wall with all of his strength, pinning him there, helpless in Alfie’s strong arms. He supported himself; bracing his hands on the other man’s broad shoulders, tightening his legs and almost bucking up into the air, begging for Alfie’s touch. 

When their lips disconnected again, Alfie grabbed his own dick in his hand and lined himself up, his other firmly grasping on Tommy’s thigh.

“Listen, Treacle,” He said, ”There are maids in this house.”

“You need me to be quiet, Alfie?” He asked, confused and disappointed their love making wasn’t to be heard by Alfie’s staff,

“No,” The man reassured, a wicked smirk on his lips, “I need the exact opposite.”

And he thrusted in without warning, the loudest shriek of pleasure escaping from Tommy as his gland was reached by the hard tip of Alfie’s cock, ferocious grunts being expelled from the man with each powerful buck of his hips, pressing him to the wall with might, digging his fingers into the firm muscle of his thigh,

“Oh! Alfie!” Tommy cried, his head turned to the side, eyes tightly closed shut, hands firmly grasped to the other man’s shoulders. 

With his neck exposed, Alfie took the opportunity to rise his other hand force it onto his throat; thumb carefully wrapped just below his jaw, fingers pressing just under his ear. When Tommy felt the pressure on his windpipe, he groaned again; those strong, calloused fingers sure to leave purple bruises once this was all over, and his dick jolted at the feeling, already leaking pre-ejaculate onto his bare stomach. Through each of his next thrusts, Alfie managed to goad,

“Tommy, would you be an absolute fuckin’ darlin’ and stroke your beautiful little cock for me?” He said it condescendingly, as he always did, but it made Tommy all the more hard, each of his commands an opportunity to show the man how much he cared, how much he respected him, how much he would do anything in the world so long as he told him to. 

So, he alleviated a hand from Alfie’s shoulder and brought it down to his member, stroking it carefully for Alfie to watch while he pounded into him with powerful drives, fingers remaining around his neck and eyes strained on that leaking tip. His pre-come dribbled down his length and into his hands, coating each of his slender fingers with clear fluid, smearing it onto the sensitive skin with each pass up and down, a warm and wet feeling that made him whine out again,

“Alfie!” He was loud, probably louder than Alfie had requested him to be, but still amazing nonetheless; the sweet combination of watching Tommy’s glistening body, hearing his salacious moans and feeling the tightness of his hole edged him closer with each passing second. He forcefully pushed their lips together once more, soft beard brushing the smooth skin of Tommy’s face; so wonderful that Tommy had to take his other hand away from his shoulder to stoke and with his fingertips, pleasantly and gently caressing his cheek, Alfie mirroring his touch by moving away from the man’s throat and onto his clean shaven face.

Tommy separated their lips, panting as the rocking force of Alfie’s movements drove into him, and he opened his eyes to look into him; his pupils blown wide with lust, his brow dripping with sweat, his teeth bared like an animal through his forceful drives. Slowly, his fingers travelled across Alfie’s face and onto his lips, watching though half lids as the man opened his mouth to invite one in, sucking on it gently. Tommy wailed through the pleasured sensations, “Finish inside me!” His voice was still hoarse, those begging shouts of his making his voice crack slightly. Alfie smiled and kept up his thrusts, in and out with enough power that it shook the wall; Tommy a lustful mess in front him, still pumping his dick in a matching rhythm to each push and biting his lip while Alfie’s teeth began to gently gnaw down on the finger inside his mouth. 

He closed his eyes, returning both of his hands to the other man’s thighs to grasp them tightly, bucking up with intense passion that hit Tommy’s sweet spot over and over again; a relentless onslaught of pleasure flooding into the man, making him finish in his own fist with a loud groan. Alfie opened his eyes to see the glorious result, the hot and sticky mess on the man’s stomach, and drew in a sharp breath through his nose, thrusting up one more time to come inside of Tommy through a blissful orgasm; his jaw opening to let the finger fall out and his moan to escape from him.

He panted, keeping his grip on Tommy’s thighs before pulling himself out, letting him feel the spoils drip out of him and onto the carpet below them. 

“That carpet’s fucked now innit?”

Tommy said nothing and shook his head, kissing Alfie again, grasping the back of his head and plunging his fingers into his locks as he leaned into it, eventually pulling away to remark in his witty tone,

“Push the sofa back and you’ll be laughin’.”

They both chuckled, Alfie kissing his tender neck before gently letting him down, slowly walking back over to the chair to pull his trousers back on,

“I reckon the maids’ll take care of it.” He said as he flopped back onto the sofa, looking behind him to see Tommy cleaning himself with his ripped shirt and smiling,

“That is if they don’t quit your service by the morning,”

He lit up a cigarette as sat back onto the armchair, naked, and narrowed his eyes at the man once more, “Anything else you want to do, Mr Solomons?”

Alfie smiled and stroked his beard, looking at the naked Mr Shelby in front of him, lids still heavy from the after glow and lips red and stretched in a smirk, that cigarette between them an all too common sight.

“Not for now, Tommy,” He said with a glint in his eye, “But if you think of anything else, do not hesitate to come to my door again, you get me?”

Tommy hummed in affirmation as he took his next drag from the cigarette, nodding with accordance, his blue eyes staring into Alfie,

“I think I’ll stay in Camden Town for longer than I planned.”

“Oh?” Alfie repeated for the second time that day, the same coy, intended tone that implied he expected that response from the other man,

“Do you know of any lodgings nearby?” He took another draw to resist a laugh from escaping him. Alfie’s eyebrow raised and stretched his arms out across the back of the sofa,

“I might do, yeah…”

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a long one this, but every word is worth it, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
